Love For Ever
by Kibagirl90
Summary: Have you ever love someone but the did something so unforgivable..
1. The Stranger

*I don't own the characters. They are from (Naruto) from Masashi Kishimoto.

Rated M

Ps very strong Lemon you must be at least 18 to read this.*

Chapter 1

The Stranger

It was a hot summer day; everything was going smoothly for team eight. Shino was on a mission with Kurenai sensei, for Kiba and Hinata they still had to their training. Hinata was having trouble with her ninjutsu; Kiba was still practicing his ninjutsu so that way he could make it perfect. It was about 12:30 in the evening when they decide to take a break to have some lunch. As both of them were having lunch Hinata thought of an idea Kiba how about you and me spar."Hinata said.

Kiba looked at her with a confused face."Hinata I don't think that sparring would help us."Kiba said Hinata just looked at him."Oh, come on Kiba it will be a great help. If one of us makes a mistake we can tell each other what it was."Hinata said looking at Kiba would agree to it. Kiba just smiled he know that he could not say no to the face that she was making."You do have a point about that Hinata. Alright, Hinata I do it."Kiba said.

After he agreed to it Hinata was about to get up. Kiba could tell that she was excited that grabbed Hinata's hand."Hinata how about wait until after lunch."Kiba said as she sat right bake down."OK, Kiba will finish lunch. "Hinata said as she continued to eat her lunch.

It was about 1:00 P.M. when they got done with lunch; decide to get back to training, as they agreed on. Hinata and Kiba began to spare. It wasn't even a minute and both of them were seeing each other mistakes. Kiba saw Hinata's biggest "Hinata our leaving yourself wide open, "Kiba said as he showed her what he meant as he made her fall down just by a little shove. "Ouch, I see what you mean."Hinata said as she was getting bake on her feet.

"Hinata you can't leave yourself wide open to an attack. If it was an enemy they won't hold bake they kill you."Kiba said. Hinata just looked at him, take his advice, with that they both continued to spare with one another. Hinata was doing a lot better, and so was Kiba. But something was bothering him he could not focus. His eyes keep looking at the woods nearby."I know there someone in those woods. I can small him he's nearby. But what direction his he."Kiba thought. Will Kiba distracted he lost his footing and fell when Hinata attacked."Kiba are you ok. I didn't hurt you did I." Hinata asked she just looked at Kiba Notice that something was wrong "I'm ok Hinata, no you didn't hurt me. I just lost my footing that all."Kiba said as he got up on his feet.

At that point Kiba could smell the familiar scent it was blood. And out of no ware a come shuriken. Kiba graded Hinata and push her to the grand having the shuriken miss her. Hinata looked at him angerly "Why did you do that."Hinata asked. Kiba didn't answer all he did was stand up "Kiba answer me" Hinata said as got up. When Hinata getting up Kiba only said " If hadn't done it. That would have you" Kiba said pointing to a tree behind them. Hinata looked at the tree it was cut in half "Hinata get some were safe" Kiba said Hinata look at him wounding why he would say that "Kiba why what wrong" Hinata asked "Because thing mitt get ugly" Kiba said.

Hinata just looked at him know that Kiba meant business. His eyes where so black that it could kill just by looking at them. "Alright, Kiba I'll stand back," Hinata said as she stood back out of way "YOU IN THE FOREST COME ON OUT. I KNOW YOUR THERE."Kiba yelled at the forest but nothing happened no one was there. The smell of blood was gone so Kiba gave Hinata the ok. To come out from hiding Hinata came out and ran to Kiba "Kiba what was that about ?"Hinata asked, "I don't know but whoever that person long is gone."Kiba said at that point Kiba fail to his knee. Something was wrong " Kiba" Hinata cried as she tried to see what was wrong. " I'm fine it not as bad it looks," Kiba said covering wounds.

Hinata just looked at him and kneel to heal his wounds. "It all my fault that Kiba got hurt. If only I would have noticed that someone was nearby. This would never happen. It seems that every time I'm with Kiba he always gets hurt b/c of me."Hinata thought to herself as she continued to heal Kiba. "How you feeling now," Hinata asked "A lot better thank Hinata," Kiba said "I'm glad to hear that," Hinata said as she started to get up Kiba could tell that something was wrong "Hinata what the wrong" Kiba asked as he also got up. "It just when we go on missen or do something you always get hurt. Just like today because of me it all my fault" Hinata said. Her tone of voice sounded so sad. Kiba walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder "Hinata look at me" Kiba said Hinata turn around to see Kiba smiling face.

"It not your fault none of it is. If anyone is to blame it me for not noticing early" Kiba said wiping away her tears "Kiba" Hinata cried as she leaned towards him and hugged him. Kiba just smiled "Hinata how about we call it a day besides ofter what happened today I think Kurenai sensei will understand," Kiba said Hinata just nodded with that the both of them went there separate ways.

As both teenagers where heading home a strange man was watching the young boy. The man stood fare way so that the boy didn't know he was there. Finley the boy stopped at but not at his house but a playground. He walked towards a swing and sat in one. His eyes stared to the ground he pushed himself back and forth as he started to talk to himself "Hinata the only reason why I do that is for you. I made a promise that I would protect you even if I get hurt doing so I just wish you could see how much I care for you Hinata" Kiba said in a sad tone a voice.

The _S_ trang man walked up to Kiba "Hello kid having problems with love."The strang man asked. Kiba gave him an evil look."It's none of your business old man."Kiba said as he got up and started to hade home. "Oh well, I just thought that you need some help getting that cute girl of your love you. That girl that you are so willing to die for. Oh well, I guess I was wrong." The _S_ trang man said. With that Kiba ran back to him and grade him. "If you lay one finger on her your dead" Kiba said in a threatening tone and with that the strange man started to laugh. "I didn't do anything do your dear girlfriend but you will."The strang man said with that the strang man put hands around Kiba's throat. Kiba trying to break free. "You should know better not threaten a stranger."The strang man said.

Kiba just looked at him his eyes full of anger. After a few seconds, the strange man smiled add activated his genjusu. Kiba looked away from the strang man. But the strange man just laughed at Kiba. "Try and struggle all you like but you want. But you will be under my control."The strang man said and with that making Kiba look into his genjusu.

It only took one look and Kiba was under The strang man control. " Now let have some fun with that girl of yours" The stang man. As both of them head to Hinata's house. At the Hyuuga, Maner Hinata was getting ready for bed. She was tired from the long day she had. She laid her head on her pillow thinking about what had happened today. How Kiba was brave and also how he had got hurt because of her.

"Kiba why do you put your self in harm's way for me," Hinata thought to herself as tears came down her cheek "My eye are getting heavy I don't think I can keep them up any longer" And with that Hinata was fast asleep.


	2. The Unthinkable

**_Chapter 2_**

 ** _The Unthinkable_**

Both Kiba and The strange man were finally at the Hyuuga strange man whisper into Kiba ear "Go and bring the girl to me." The strange man said as The strange man order Kiba snuck into the Hyuuga Maner and Kiba opped Hinata window and walk right on in.

Hinata was not even under the eyes so puffy from her crying Kiba walk over to her bed and nealed down, as he did he heard her cry out " Kiba don't do it." Hinata said in her that the genjusu was broken Kiba look at Hinata crying out his name even when she was still asleep. " Hinata even when you are sleeping you are still crying," Kiba thought to himself as he wiped away Hinata tears.

Outside The Hyuuga Maner was the strange man "Where is he. He should be bake by like they say if you want something done right do it your self." The strange man he went into the Hyuuga Maner and look for the boy and didn't take long for the strange man to fine Kiba and to his surprise was no longer under his strange man just laughed. Kiba just gave him an evil look. "I love it that girl just woke you up from my genjusu" The strange man put himself in front of Hinata. The strange man looked at Kiba and again started to laugh. "You just don't get it do you kid. Like I said before I'm not going to hurt her. Only you will do that" The strange man said, "What the hell do you mean by that." Kiba said angerly.

The strang man just walked closer but Kiba didn't move away from Hinata "You should be more quieter you don't want to wake her up do you."The strange man said as he covered her. At that moment Kiba went at him but the strange man grabbed Kiba "I told you should be more quitter. Now say goodbye to your friendship with her."The strange man tried to break free but before he could the strange man said "Your love" and with that Kiba was under his strange man order him to grabe Hinata and take her with them.

Kiba did as he was ordered to he graded Hinata and toke with went only as fare and so that no one would hear her. When they got there The strange man told Kiba to put Hinata down, undress her, tide her up he did as he was told he undresses her and tied her hands, feet together.

At that time Hinata started to wake up The strange man and Kiba were getting firewood. Hinata notes that was somewhere else. "Where am I," Hinata said as she could feel cold down and saw that her clothes were gone "Where are my clothes" Hinata screaming.

"It looks like you awake my dear."A voice said from the bushes next to her, an outcome the strange man. "What do you want with me?" Hinata asks in an angry tone of voice. The strange man just started laughing. " I don't want anything from you but I know someone that dose."The strange man said, with that Kiba walkout from the bushes that was next to her.

Hinata's eyes widen "Kiba!"Hinata yelled. " I don't think he can hear you, my dear." The strange man said as he kneeled to touch her face. Hinata moved her head away from his hand. " What did you do to Kiba," Hinata asks in an angry tone. " Nothing much just us my genjusu on him. It funny when I told him to grabe you the first time he somehow he got out of my to my surprise after I said a certain world he was under my control." The strange man said

The strange man called Kiba over. Hinata tried her best to get Kiba to snape out of it but it was no us. " Kiba I'm so sorry. Because of me you all was get in trouble, you always get hurt. Because of it, I'm supposed to be your friend. But what kind friend am I to always hurt you." Hinata said crying. " You think that saying sorry is going to change anything. He is under my control, not a single word you say will change that." The strange man said

Hinata could only look away knowing what will happen next, with that the strange man said it. The strange man said the evil world she was dreading. "Do it." The strange man said calling Kiba over. Kiba unzipped his pants and bent down to Hinata, As he started to open her legs up so that way he could see her womanhood. "No Kiba doesn't look" Hinata shouted as she turned her head away. From her teammate that was not only that but her best friend that she card about.

The only that Hinata could do for Kiba was ask the strange man for a favor to untie her hands. The strange man laughed but he put her arms around Kiba's neck, Hinata lead close to Kiba's ears and started to whisper into his ear. " Kiba I will not hate you for being forces by this man to do this. But whatever happens let share the pain together" Hinata whisper.

Kiba's body was frozen the strange man know that his genjusu was wearing off. "Hinata," Kiba said as he looked at what he about to do. " Hinata what are you are we doing here," Kiba ask but before Kiba could get an answer the strange man came from the behind him and push him into Hinata the clone moved up by Hinata. Hinata screamed as Kiba dick moved in and out of bugged for it to get out of her. " You better not stop or I cut your pretty little friend throat." The clone said holding a Kuni to Hinata throat while the other holding her down Kiba did as he was told but this time he was seeing what he was doing to Hinata.

The strange man laughed and order Kiba to come inside her. When he was ready to scream from Hinata got louder and louder, her eyes foul of tears from the pain Finally after what felt like eternally of Kiba coming in and out of her. Kiba was about ready to climax that Kiba started to pull out. But the strange man made a movement to his clone. The clone grabbed Hinata by the neck and grabe a kunai put it by her throat making him drew blood. "Hinata," Kiba said try so hard not to think about anything else only about her. " If you don't want her to get hurt you will do as I say and climax inside her." The strange man said leaning over his shoulders. " Hinata I sorry but I have no chose, "Kiba said as he went faster and faster. The more Hinata body started to overflow with her womanly juices. Finally, after so many times going in and out Kiba climaxes inside with his seeds going into her wamennhode. And with that Hinata past out form all the pain.

The clone walked up and grabbed Kiba from behind as the strange man came up and zip up Kiba just glared at him "Now what going do with us" Kiba asked in anger tone. "Don't worry just in joy the show." The strange man said as he stabbed Kiba with a kunai. As Kiba cough up blood as his feet gave way. They could hear a voice calling for someone. The voice got closer and closer that they could hear who they were calling for Hinata. Kiba started to laugh the strange man look at him and kick him. "What so funny boy." The strange man said as he put his foot on his Kiba head.

"Oh, it just when the Hyuuga clan comes to get you. You wish that you never been born, by the sound of it there almost hear" Kiba said as he heard the voices getting closer and closer. The strange man grabbed a kunai and try to stab him but Kiba blacked it with his right arm. "If I going to lose. Then there no point in having her alive."The strange man said as he grabbed another kunai and throw it at Hinata. "Hinata" Kiba yelled as he put himself in front of the kunai.

The strange man was going to finish them off but the sounded the Hyuuga clan were getting closer and closer. "Your lucky kid I going to let you live and you and your dear Hinata too." The strange man said and left both of them for the Hyuuga clan to fine. Neji was shaken to see his cousin bare and blood dripping on her from Kiba wounds. " Send Lady Hinata to the hospital to get cheek. As well as Kiba. I won't a full scan of this area see if the assailants still in it." Neji order some of the Hyuuga members

And it was done two Hyuuga clan members toke Hinata and Kiba to the hospital will the other stade behind to find the person how did this to there beloved Lady Hinata.


End file.
